


Mail Call

by starktony (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/starktony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has picked up a long-term substitute teaching position at the elementary school where Castiel Milton is a kindergarten teacher. It doesn't take long for Cas to develop a bit of a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Call

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this I don't know man. The headcanon's there, but I'm lazy.

                With the utmost hesitation, Castiel knocks on the door of one Dean Winchester.

                He’s spent most of his day formulating an excuse to stop by. Admittedly, since Dean’s arrival two weeks previously, Cas feels that the two of them have forged a friendship of sorts. They are at the level of eating lunch together in the teacher’s lounge. They are at the level of talking about sports—or rather, Dean talks about sports, and Cas listens.

                But for the life of him, Castiel cannot figure out whether they are at the level of randomly popping into each other’s classrooms. He wants to be on that level. He might or might not want to be on an even more intimate level, but given that they’re not even at the aforementioned popping into each other’s classrooms level, he feels that he’s quite getting ahead of himself.

                The excuse came in the form of a package addressed to Dean, which Cas noticed upon his after-school visit to the office for his own mail. And, ever-obliging, he offered to bring it up to Dean’s room.

                He can’t shake the feeling that he’s not wanted here. That perhaps Dean will snatch away the package and promptly close the door in his face. He knows that the fear is irrational, but he’s struck with it all the same.

                So it’s quite a pleasant surprise when Dean looks up from his computer, and an enormous smile promptly spreads across his features. Castiel is always practically barreled over by the way that Dean smiles—from ear to ear, eyes shining and the corners scrunching in the most endearing way.

                “Hey, Cas! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

                Cas waves the package in the air as he takes a few hesitant steps into the classroom. “This was down in the office for you. I offered to bring it up.”

                “Oh, awesome! Thanks. Um, do you mind bringing it over here? There’s something I’d like to show you.”

                What on earth does that mean? It sounds like the beginning of a shit porno.

                “Yeah, sure.” Cas crosses the room on shaky legs, trying to imagine non-porno reasons for Dean to be summoning him over. None come to mind.

                He reaches the desk, and holds the package out for Dean to take.

                “Go on, say hello,” Dean says eagerly, gesturing to his monitor.

                Cas turns to look, and is surprised to see that Skype is open, and that Dean’s video chatting. “Oh, hi!” the man on the screen says. “You’re Castiel, yeah?”

                “I… yes.” He glances over at Dean, and then back at the computer. “I must admit that I’ve got no clue who you are, though.”

                “What, Dean hasn’t told you about me?”

                Oh God, is he a boyfriend? Cas bets that he’s Dean’s boyfriend. Figures.

                “Cas, this is my brother, Sam,” Dean rushes to say.

                Thank God.

                “Right, I think I remember you mentioning him. Hello, Sam.”

                Sam waves. “Okay, Dean, as I was saying, I should probably get going; Jess and I have our anniversary dinner tonight.”

                “Wow, isn’t that five years, now?” Sam grins and nods. “That’s great, man. You have fun tonight, and we’ll talk soon.”

                Conversation finished, Cas finds himself standing behind Dean’s desk, with absolutely no clue what his next move should be and no clue what to say to fill the silence.

                “Sorry for just pulling you into the conversation like that, but Sam’s really wanted to have a chance to meet you.”

                “Meet me?” Cas’s spirits are suddenly lifted. “You’ve told your brother about me?”

                Dean shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah, of course. Had to, didn’t I? Tell him all about my cool kindergarten teacher friend who didn’t make me feel like an outsider. Lots of teachers don’t take so kindly to subs, y’know, even if we are supposed to be around a few months.”

                Cas distinctly heard Dean use the word “friend”.

                That's certainly a start. This, he thinks to himself, this could be promising.


End file.
